Arousing Inspiration
by littleolmee
Summary: Konohamaru is looking for a way to improve his double knockout jutsu so he can prove it has merit, thank goodness Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are around to help inspire him.Yaoi Kakashi/Iruka .


_**Title:**_** 'Arousing Inspiration'**

_**Summary:**_** Konohamaru is looking for a way to improve his double knockout jutsu so he can prove it has merit, thank goodness Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are around to help inspire him. **

_**Blanket disclaimer: **_** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. **

_**Author's detailed warning for this story please read: **_** This story contains slash; yaoi pairing (Kakashi/Iruka), manga spoilers; up to vol 38 ch 347, adult situations, a few Japanese words; translation is at the bottom of the page, cursing, voyeurism, and detailed sexual act between two men(lemon). If you are not of age to be reading such things, or anything listed above is offensive to you then please push the back button now. Reviews and comments are encouraged and appreciated as long as they are not flames.**

_**Author's note:**_** This one-shot is a gift for ****SumiHatake**** who helped me by beta-ing my reworked chapters of 'Plans Of Hebi' while my usual beta was off with family issues. Thank you ****SumiHatake**** I really appreciated your help, remember anytime you want or need my help with anything just holler. I hope you enjoy this one-shot starring your favorites Kakashi and Iruka. Please everyone go check out her Kakashi/Iruka stories they are all wonderful. Also please welcome back Jaded Lady. Now that we have cleaned up from the flood and I'm back from my vacation I'm ready to write, look for another redone chapter to 'Plans Of Hebi' soon! **

_**My deepest thanks to Jaded Lady for her work as beta on this story. I appreciate all your hard work. **_

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

"I just don't get it. It was perfect Udon." Konohamaru complained, pulling his hair in frustration before taking a seat beside his friend and teammate.

"Well . . . ." Snuffing Udon wiped his nose before carefully picking his words, he had to be careful about what he said Konohamaru was very proud of that jutsu Naruto had taught him. "You know Sakura-san is very proper about things. Remember what she did to Naruto when he first got back? He was going to show us a new move she thought was perverted."

Shivering the dark-haired boy nodded, he wasn't sure why Naruto want to go on a date with Sakura. 'She's scary as hell when she's mad.'

"I get why Sakura-san got upset. I mean, of course she wouldn't see the use in a jutsu like my double knockout girls but what really bothered me was Naruto."

Cocking his head to the side Udon blinked back at his friend. "Huh?"

Throwing his hands into the air Konohamaru growled at Udon for not listening to him. "I told you. I changed it around and did double knockout guys." Chuckling at the memory of Sakura drooling over the image of Sasuke and Sai; their new teammate on Team Kakashi, naked and leaning close as if the two were going to kiss had really been funny.

"Say Udon . . . why do you think Naruto hadn't ever explored that use of the jutsu before?"

Scratching his head the other boy shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows . . . maybe he's never had to face any other tough kunoichis before."

Pressing his lips together Konohamaru nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's probably it. I mean Sakura-san is the toughest I've seen. Still why do you think he got so mad?"

Udon noticed the street lights were just coming on, he hated to leave his friend when he seemed so confused, but he did promise he'd return home early tonight. Pushing himself off the bench they were sitting on he turned to face Konohamaru. "I got to head home. Maybe, Naruto didn't like you using Sasuke. You know he's really sensitive when it comes to his old teammate."

Smiling Konohamaru jumped up, grabbing Udon by the shoulders and spinning them both around. "You're right, that must be it**!" **Releasing his teammate, Konohamaru smiled and rubbed the back of his head.** "**I guess it was a little callous for me to use Uchiha when Naruto is trying so hard to bring him home." Waving bye to Udon, Konohamaru took off running towards the academy. "Thanks Udon, see you later."

Sitting back down on the bench before he fell Udon waved back. Konohamaru was a great friend and teammate but he really wore on him at times.

'So all I have to do is find some other couple to use in my jutsu and then Naruto will see how useful this can be.' Coming to a stop Konohamaru rubbed his chin. "Now where can I find two guys that girls would find hot and drool worthy to use in my jutsu?"

From the corner of his eye he noticed he was outside the academy and one lone light was shining from one of the classrooms, walking towards the window Konohamaru peeked in. 'My old classroom, I wonder if Iruka-sensei is still there grading papers or something?'

Spinning around Konohamaru squatted down under the window, slapping his hands over his mouth, a dark blush colored his entire face, his eyes were wide with shock.

Glancing up towards the window again he slowly twisted around, grasping the edge of the window with his finger tips, and slowly edged his face up the side of the wall until only the top of his head and his wide eyes were above the window ledge.

Inside Iruka moaned again, Kakashi ran his tongue enthusiastically against the spot on the back of his neck up by his hairline.

He'd lost his jacket and shirt to the Jounin's eager fingers not long after he appeared through the classroom window.

They'd not had much luck meeting up lately, with Kakashi just getting out of the hospital and now his intense training sessions with Naruto they'd had to put their relationship on hold for a bit but tonight Kakashi had shown up while he was finishing with some papers. One part of his mind suggested they should retire to his apartment or Kakashi's but Iruka couldn't find it in him to stop Kakashi right now.

The silver-haired man's long fingers gently stroked down Iruka's caramel skin, his finger tips grazed against him making him shiver. Finding their way to his pebbled nubs those wicked fingers traced the skin around them then ghosted over the tips.

Iruka gasped arching his neck, exposing more of it to the man's tongue.

"Ka . . . Kakashi." He moaned breathlessly.

A soft chuckle came from the man, pulling away from his lover's neck, barely drawing his fingers from his chest. His motions made a sound of protest come from Iruka. "Maa . . . something wrong Iruka-sensei?"

"You are such a tease Kakashi."

Raising his one uncovered eyebrow in response, Kakashi shoved the hand he'd been playing with Iruka's chest down the front of the man's pants making him gasp. "Better?" He asked.

From the way his one eye made an upside down U, Konohamaru figured Kakashi was smiling. Though the man had drawn down his mask his face was still hidden by Iruka's head.

Twisting around to capture Kakashi's lips in a kiss Iruka shoved his hand down Kakashi's pants taking hold of his already stiff member. Kakashi heaved a breath in response, his eye now wide in shock and his hips jerked in response to being stroked by his lover.

"Yep, I'm just perfect now." Iruka replied, smiling innocently back at his lover.

Chuckling Kakashi reached for the edge of Iruka's pants, sliding his knees under the younger man Kakashi yanked his pants and boxers knocking Iruka off balance so he landed straddling Kakashi's lap, Iruka's pants and boxers now in Kakashi's possession.

Silently thanking his ninja skills Konohamaru ducked, he'd almost gotten nailed by one of Iruka-sensei's sandals that went flying when he lost his pants. Peeking back into the room he felt his blush climb up a notch on the shade meter.

In the shuffle of dodging flying shoes Kakashi had stood up pressing Iruka against the wall and his own pants were drawn down exposing his taut backside. Konohamaru had a clear view of Kakashi applying something to his stiff member and rubbing the organ against Iruka's crease.

"I can't wait to be inside you love." Kakashi whispered stroking the plump head of his cock against Iruka's inner cleft.

Iruka responded by wrapping himself around Kakashi; his legs around Kakashi's waist, his arms around his neck, fingers weaved into Kakashi's hair using everything to pull their bodies closer.

"If you want me so bad Kakashi then why are you hesitating? I've been waiting for so long now. Much longer and I'll have to take this into my own hand." The brown-haired man said moving his hips, his trapped engorged flesh was stroked between their bodies to emphasize just what he'd take into hand if the other man didn't get to it.

Pressing his ravenous lips against Iruka's, Kakashi groaned in response. Slowly rocking his hips, tapping his tip against Iruka's quivering entrance, knocking at his door.

Iruka had officially had enough and did take the matter in hand. Pushing himself down his puckered entrance enveloped Kakashi length.

Finally fully seated on his lover Iruka hung on to him for support. Kakashi wrapped his large hands around Iruka's firm butt and pulled him slowly off his column, only the very tip remained hidden within, then just as slowly he supported his lover's weight while gravity pulled him back down till Iruka's hind end rested against his full testes.

"Damn you're so hot inside." Kakashi mumbled repeating the procedure, wholly enjoying the feel of his manhood gliding in and out of his most precious one's body.

Konohamaru heard Iruka say something back but he couldn't really make out what the two were saying, something mushy probably.

He'd thought learning perverted jutsus from Naruto had been hot but if this wasn't drool worthy he didn't know what was, this even put double knockout anything to shame.

He twisted back around and slid down the side of the academy wall when Iruka-sensei reached down and began stroking his own penis in time with Kakashi's now more powerful thrusts.

Crawling away Konohamaru headed home, he wasn't totally stupid, he knew when to head out before getting caught.

A few days later Konohamaru was more than ready to show the world his new jutsu. Udon and Moegi were with him to offer their support as they headed towards Ichiraku's ramen stand. Coming up to the restaurant Konohamaru felt elated to find Team Kakashi exiting the establishment.

"Naruto . . . I've got a new jutsu to show you." The younger boy yelled blocking the road.

Narrowing his eyes at the three Genins Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Better not be anything stupid."

"Or perverted . . . . " Sakura warned cracking her knuckles.

Gulping he glanced at his friends who motioned for him to go ahead, nodding he made his clone and henged.

Except for the sounds of his clones' love making you could have heard a pin drop.

"Oh . . . it's Kakashi-sensei and . . . Naruto, isn't that your friend Iruka?" Sai asked, cocking his head to the side. Turning to his new team leader Sai smiled. "You have a very nice ass Kakashi-sensei, and that seems to be a very good technique you're using there. Iruka seems to be enjoying it a lot."

"Oh my gosh, that's the hottest thing I've ever seen!" Sakura squealed, a hint of blood trickled from her left nostril.

Naruto seemed to disappear from beside his teammates and reappeared in front of Konohamaru, kicking the boy and his copy, sending the two barreling down the road. His copy popped out of existence and Konohamaru's henged drop as well. He looked rather disheveled when Naruto picked him up by his scarf, giving him a shake.

"I'm only going to telling you this one more time. Stop doing creepy things like that with my jutsu, and don't use my friends as inspiration." Giving the boy another shake he growled at him. "You got that?"

Nodding in agreement Konohamaru shrunk back away from the blond not even trying to catch himself when he was dropped to the ground. He watched timidly as Naruto's teammates followed the blond down the road. Sitting up, Konohamaru cringed again when Kakashi's shadow landing on his form.

Squatting down Kakashi smiled at the young Genin. "Say Konohamaru . . . I just wanted to let you know, if you ever use Iruka-sensei in one of your perverted jutsus again; especially naked . . . well . . . . " Trailing off the smile fell from Kakashi's face, his glare was burned into Konohamaru mind. "I'll kill you." Smiling again Kakashi asked. "Do we completely understand one another?"

Nodding as fast as he could Konohamaru was surprised his head didn't pop off his neck.

Kakashi poofed away in a cloud of smoke leaving the boy still nodding his head.

Coming beside their friend Moegi and Udon reached down and helped him up.

"Say Konohamaru . . . . " Moegi asked waiting for the boy to look at her. "If you seen Kakashi and Iruka-sensei together you saw his face right?"

"That's right." Udon added, helping his teammate stand. "What did he look like? I bet Naruto wouldn't be so mad at you if you show him what Kakashi looks like under his mask."

Sighing Konohamaru headed home, he'd had enough for one day. "That's just the thing guys, I got a hell of a good look at him below the belt but I still never got to see his face."

Looking at his female teammate Udon patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"Well if I was spying on Kakashi and Iruka I'd be more interested in his face not what was below his belt." Udon explain, snuffing.

Moegi stood still watching her teammates walk away, she wondered if she should start looking else where for a boyfriend.

_**The End . . . . **_

**Japanese words: **

**kunoichi:** female ninja

**sensei:** teacher

**shinobi:** another term for ninja

**Genin:** Rookie/lower ninja. Acquire forehead protector and are grouped in teams of 3 with a Jounin sensei.

**Jounin: ** Level after Chuunin, elite ninja's, can take on Genin teams, do A and S rank missions. Perform other positions in village.


End file.
